To Rule The Seas
by Abyss of Ice
Summary: "So you're a captain, right?" Right." "You're fifteen?" "Sixteen." "You're so young. I refuse to work under you." "Okay, snobby rich dude, have it your way." She pushed him up off the seat and onto the long board hanging off the side of the ship. He winced as he saw the sharks swimming below him. "Okay, fine! Fine! I'll become a pirate!" She smiled. "I knew you'd say that."
1. Prologue

**Why can't I stop making new stories?! Whyyyyyyyy?! *Cries* Ignore that, you didn't read that. Hahahaha. Anyways, this one is about pirates! Warning: This is a prologue! *Insert evil laugh* I don't own Kingdom Hearts so don't sue me. **

**The girl (C) me. (Now you know who the girl is)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A young girl was standing on top of the mast, watching the sea. She had a telescope in her hand which she kept looking through. Her father was down below, teaching one of the runaways how to fight with a sword. She had learned that when she was nine... Which wasn't that long ago since she was turning ten come the next week. The thirteen year old blonde boy seemed to be having a rough time with his lesson since he kept getting yelled at. The girl giggled and looked through her telescope only to find an eye at the other end.

"Ah!" She screamed.

An unfamiliar pirate smirked before tossing the telescope to the sea. He pushed her off the mast. The boy looked up and caught her.

"Gotcha!" He cheered.

"What happened?" Her father asked. "Ya tripped or somethin'?"

"It's an attack, daddy! Some guy threw me off the mast!" The girl cried.

The sound of boots stomping against creaky wood was heard. The three turned to the other side of the deck. A man with a long beard in beads walked towards them, sword in hand. "So this is ye ship, eh?"

"Boy, take the girl under deck and hide until I whistle." The captain said.

"Aye, sir!"

The teenage boy slipped out of sight. He took the younger girl under the deck and closed the door. For about half an hour, they stayed there, hearing the clashing of silver swords and yelling and cheering and screams. Then it all became quiet.

"You think they left?" The girl asked.

"No more Beadbeard, I bet. But I know gramps beat the crap out of that dude. He always wins." The boy replied.

"Whose Beadbeard?"

"Only the fiercest pirate with a crew of chickens. He's conquered the seven seas and eleven oceans and everyone's afraid of him. But I'm sure gramps won, cuz' he's the bravest of them all!"

A quiet whistle sounded. The boy unlocked the door and they climbed outside. The scenery wasn't all like they imagined. There were bloodstains everywhere, and the old captain was lying on the floor, limp. The girl ran to him.

"What happened, daddy?" She asked.

"I slashed until he had to leave, but he left me in pretty bad shape... I don't think I'm going to last very long..."

"Sir, let me treat your wounds!" The boy exclaimed.

"Please... It'll only stall my coming death... But do as you please."

The blonde boy nodded. He tried to pick up the captain but he was way to heavy. The little girl had to help him carry him to the bedroom under the deck. There, the boy shooed her away and promised her he would call her when her father was better, the girl nodded. She went onto the deck to watch out for any other ships.

Minutes passed.

Hours passed.

A half a day passed.

Her pretty childish face remained tear-stained throughout that time, because every time she looked at the floor, it reminded her of what had happened, and she would cry, and then she had to wipe her tears with her sleeve. She kept looking into the distance, as if looking for the pirate who injured her beloved father.

"Oi! Your father woke up!" The teenage boy, who had been watching over her father the whole time, yelled.

The girl nodded and went to the staircase. She climbed down the stairs with the young pirate. They went into the very first room were a man was lying on a bed. She ran to him.

"Daddy, do you feel any better?" She asked worriedly.

"A little better, but I'm afraid I'm soon to pass." The man sighed. He reached for his hat and put it on top her head. "I want you to take over my ship. Find yourself a crew and your fortune. Become a stronger pirate that I could have ever been."

"But you aren't gonna go away! I'm not gonna let you! I'll tie you 'round the mast if I have to!" The girl said.

The old captain smiled at her innocence. He then closed his eyes and breathed his last. The little girl's started to tear up when the teenage boy by her side out a hand on her shoulder. "Cheer up, kid. He isn't fully dead yet, you know."

"What do you mean? That darn old pirate Beadbeard killed him. Maybe if we had stayed and fought with daddy, he wouldn't be dead and old Stink Breath would be. This stinks." The girl grumbled, sniffing.

"Are you alive?" The boy asked.

"Well duh!"

"Am I alive?"

"Idiot, of course you are!"

"And we remember gramps, right?"

"Yeah, we do."

"So then, he lives on in our memories. They don't die as long as we don't. So he's alive in your heart and in your brain. Keep that in mind, kid. Now let's go conquer the seven seas. I'll remain faithful to you as I was to your father, Captain Kyoko."

* * *

**Well, that was a prologue. Only five characters? And 858 words not counting the Author's notes? Not much but a prologue is suppose to be short! Ha-ha! Anyways, tell me what you think and R&R!**


	2. The Proposal

**Chapter two of To Rule The Seas! The real story begins here! Whoo! What will happen? (P.S: Continuing in P.O.V and in third person. It'll switch now and then."**

**Kyoko (c) me.**

**Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy (c) Square Enix.**

* * *

Kyoko's P.O.V

The sun shines on the newly cleaned deck. I smiled at my little feat, and I toss the broom in a random corner. As the saying goes, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself. Especially if you have a lazy crew. Good for nothing know-it-alls. (Hint, hint, Zack!) I roll my eyes as I think of the black-haired swashbuckler. Moron.

"Oh, oh, why are you so cheery?" Comes a voice behind me.

Speak of the devil in the flesh.

I turn around and saw Zack, leaning against the mast with that trademark grin of his. He waves. I scowl. "None of your beeswax, you lazy bum." I say, my voice laced in mock anger.

"Bum, no. Lazy, yes." He says as he takes an envelope out of his pocket and places it in front of me. The noble seal keeping it closed stares back at me as I eye it carefully, like it's some sort of bomb that'll detonate when I touch it. "What business do those monkeys want with ya?" Zack asks.

"Dunno." I reply. I pick the envelope and tear off the top, and the expensive looking envelope comes into my hand. I recognize the writing. It's Cloud's neatly written cursive. My eyes scan the letter as I read it aloud to Zack.

**Dear Captain Kyoko,**

**I am writing on the behalf of his majesty to inform you of a important task he wishes to place on your shoulders. The pirate, the one we know as Captain Beadbeard, has threatened the life of his three children, Princess Xion, Prince Vanitas and Prince Roxas. If you agree to protect them until Captain Beadbeard is defeated once and for all, please come to Phillip Castle. His majesty would like to discuss the matter with you.**

**His Majesty's Loyal Servant,**

**Cloud Strife**

Zack tilts his head to the side. "So, are you gonna take it or leave it?" He asks.

I don't hear him. Cloud mentioned the name 'Roxas.' Why is that name so familiar? The feeling is nostalgic. "Roxas..." The name rolls off my tongue. It has a nice ring to it. I giggle for no reason.

"Whoa. Why's she so happy?"

I snap out of my happy state and stare at Lightning. "What's wrong with seein' me happy? It ain't against the law." I say flatly.

"One, you're never happy. You're such a grouch." Hope chimes as he comes up to us. "And two, we BREAK the law, so..."

"Point is, what does the letter say?!" Lightning yells in my ear.

"OUCH!" I yell back in hers.

"QUIT THAT!"

"Anyways, the letter says we gotta go to Phillips Kingdom. Says Beadbeard's targeting the king's kids, and we gotta look after 'em." I reply, ignoring the death glare she was giving me.

"What's the payment?" Zack asks.

"Cloud wrote that the king'll tell us if we accept. So are we in?"

"I heard the king's kids are his life. Maybe he'll pay some big money for their safety." Hope points out.

"Okay, big money, I'm in." Zack says.

Lightning and I exchange dull glances and we both roll our eyes.

End of P.O.V

* * *

The ship arrived in the harbor a few day later. For some reason, there was a crowd of people on the harbor, surrounding the place where the ship was being tied. Zack was slacking off again, paying more attention to the girls forming a circle around him than his work. Kyoko sighed as she tied the last knot to secure the ship. She looked over to Hope and Lightning. They had already finished their work, and were already surrounded by boys and girls. She shook her head and turned to push through the crowds, only to find her own group of boys around her. She sweat-dropped.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!"

A familiar tall blonde pushed his way through the crowd of boys and made his way to her. Kyoko smiled and jumped on him, hugging him tightly. "Cloud! How nice of you to come all the way to see me!" She cried. Cloud, however, in spite of the (fake) tears of joy she was crying, remained completely emotionless. Zack, Hope, and Lightning ditched their groups and went to them.

"Long time no see Cloud. Looks like you're as cold and cruel as ever." Zack said jokingly.

"Ha. Ha." Cloud said.

"So Cloud. Are you here to pick us up or what?" Lightning asked.

"Just get your lazy asses in the carriage. Or must I carry you?"

"Damn. You ARE as mean as Zack said you were." Hope said as Kyoko dragged him to the carriage. Lightning laughed at his remark as she followed them. Cloud muttered a "And I have to deal with them?" before climbing in after them. Zack grinned as the door closed. He look outside the window and saw a girl with long auburn hair separate from the rest. She was standing behind a building, her green eyes gazing. On him. He would have gone out of the carriage to talk to her, but the driver cracked the whip on the horse before he even thought about it.

Somehow... He felt different.

* * *

"Aw man! My back is aching like crazy!"

Lightning stretched out as they all walked through the corridors of the Phillip castle. Kyoko and Hope admired the interior, and the captain took notes of how things were arranged. Cloud didn't say anything about their childish behavior, since he was more than used to it. They reached two large double doors, which were immediately pushed open once they neared it. Kyoko looked inside, and saw a long red carpet leading two a platform with thrones on it.

"You're highness, I bring you the Captain and her crew." Cloud said, bowing down.

"Come, come, dear girl. You are as young and childish as Cloud described you."

"For as much as I know, he probably told you was twelve." Kyoko murmured, glaring at Cloud, who whistled innocently. She rolled her eyes and walked in front of the throne, and bowed. As much of a law-breaker and rude person she was, she still respected other people (unless she she hated them.)

"I assume that you came here because you accepted my request."

"Yes, your _majesty_. You are correct."

"Well, then. I suppose that you will need to meet you're charge before I say anything else. Come, my beloved children."

The large doors burst open, and three people entered; a girl with short black hair and blue eyes, a boy with spiky black hair and golden eyes, and a boy with spiky windswept hair and blue eyes. They each sat on a throne, and Kyoko could feel their eyes boring into her soul. Must have been a royalty gene.

"My dear children, meet the Captain. She will be in charge of you from now on." The King said.

The black-haired boy sighed and rolled his eyes. "She is too young to be a captain, father. I refuse to obey her." He said harshly.

"Ouch... Bullet to the heart..." Hope mumbled.

Kyoko stood up. "I may be young, but I'm very sure that I can fend for myself, much more then you're able to, your Highness." She shot back.

"Oh, she's much like Roxas-niichan!" The black haired girl exclaimed, giggling. She hopped off the throne and ran to Kyoko, and extended her hand. "My name is Xion Fujisaki! Those are my brothers, Roxas-niichan and Vanitas-niitan! Its nice to meet you, and I'm sure they feel the same way, Captain..."

"My name is Kyoko. Just Kyoko."

"My daughter seems to have taken a liking to you. It is settled. You will start next week." The King said.

"Yes! I look forward to being under your wing, Kyoko-chan!" Xion said happily.

"The payment, Father." The blonde haired boy, whom Kyoko assumed presumed was Roxas, said. "Do not forget."

"Oh, yes, yes! How could I forget?"

"Finally..." Zack whispered quietly to Hope. Lightning rolled her eyes and kicked him in the shin. He bit his lip to keep from yelling and glared at her.

"First and foremost, I will reward five million gem to each of you." The King said.

"Holy Jalapenos!" Zack yelled, earning himself another kick to the shin.

The King ignored him. "I will also reward you Sol Island. And as for you, Captain... I will give you the hand in marriage to one of my sons."

Cloud's and Kyoko's eyes widened. A pink blush dusted over her cheeks as she covered her face. "I'm still to young to get married..." She whispered.

"Father, are you serious?" Vanitas yelled.

"No."

Everyone sweat-dropped. Zack leaned onto Kyoko.

"BUT, when you get married, don't forget to send you're old pal Zack an invitation. After all-"

"HELL NO! I AIN'T GONNA GET MARRIED ANYTIME SOON, SO SHUT UP!" She yelled.

Zack winced. "Okay, okay! Geez! I can't believe I'm letting a little kid abuse me..."

The King chuckled at the little display. Vanitas sighed in relief. "What a relief. For a moment, I thought you were going to make me marry that little twerp."

"I don't like you." Kyoko said bluntly.

"I don't need you to like me, twerp." He said, blushing. "You aren't my type anyways."

"Really? I heard you talking to Roxas-niichan about what kind of girls you liked..." Xion said, grinning just like the Cheshire Cat. "And even though I've just barely met her, I think Kyoko-chan is your type, Vanitas-niitan." She added.

The King raised his hand, and the arguing silenced. "I will give you a chamber in the West Wing for the time being. Think of it as a token of my gratitude. Tomorrow, there will be a ball and I want you all to attend. Cloud..."

"Yes, you're highness."

Cloud turned around and left the throne room, taking the pirates with him.

* * *

**Kyoko's P.O.V**

I'm sitting on my bed, my pen scribbling on the journal I use to write my story. I'm all alone because everyone is off exploring the castle. That's a good thing, because I don't want anyone to see my creative side. I don't know when I started to like to write. Somewhere earlier than five years old, but I can't remember before that time. I close the journal. That's enough writing for today. I put the journal in my bag, and look up at the moon. It's so much smaller when I'm on land than when I'm on the sea.

"Xion? Where are you?"

The door opens, and _that jerk_enters my room. He stares at me, and I stare at him.

"What the hell do you want, you damned jerk?" I ask.

"I'm looking for my sister. She ran off." He replies.

"I wonder why. Is it because of your bad attitude, or she got scared of your ugly face?" I say, smirking.

"Listen up, you stupid _short _twerp. I don't have time for your _shit_. Just tell me if you saw my sister and I'll leave." Vanitas says angrily.

"No. Now get the hell out!" I yell.

He leaves. Once he's gone, I realize how fast my heart is beating. I look in the mirror. My face is red. Why? What's going on here? Please don't tell me that I've fallen for that...

That stupid ugly inconsiderate JERK!"

* * *

**Another successful chapter! I am good! Haha, read and review please!**


End file.
